Revamped IBC-13 parades new programs and roster of stas at its trade relaunch last June 30, 2012
July 1, 2012 For making its presence felt in the local TV scene recently, sequestered TV station IBC-13 reveiled the network’s aggressive stance to challenge the dominance of ABS-CBN Corp. and GMA Network, Inc. at the top of the TV ratings charts, even seasoned executive Vic Del Rosario had to admit that running a network is one daunting task, hopes that its product line-up will pull in more of the viewing audience, particularly as it has taken a flexible stance in employing talents - a combination of the seasoned and the youthful, through the Telephone No.: (632) 952-4002, and Telefax No.: (632) 951-8983, 931-8940 as well as the new TV airtame rates. I was telling people around my table that starting a project, especially a television station, is a very difficult task. It's a business that is quite different from the businesses that we did," Rosario said last June 30, 2012 at IBC-13's trade relaunch held on Lunch Break last June 30, 2012 will celebrated its 52nd anniversary in Philippine television with its new corporate slogan Pinoy ang Dating with the branding Kapinoy network for the government-sequestered network as well as new IBC jingle with Filipino-like and the new letter B''' slash number '''13 for the new logo with I''' for kids, '''B for entertainment and C''' for news and public affairs from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao for making big-budgeted in the market with new print advertisements for '''IBC from advertisers and media buyers. Modernize the IBC building, which houses IBC 13 and RPN 9, and at the same time develop the 4.1-hectare Broadcast City property in Quezon City into a mixed-use commercial and residential complex while a new IBC corporate building, one that is tailor-made for IBC 13 operations, with office spaces, built-in modern studios and complementary amenities sufficient to house at least two network operations. The delivery of a new corporate building for IBC-13, complete with live studios and network facilities sufficient to accommodate even the requirements of RPN-9, which also operates in Broadcast City, a commercial building which it can use to generate additional income, and the P278 million cash component to be used to pay for its outstanding obligations to its employees .It is estimated that IBC will have a guaranteed income of P275 million, the added benefits from having modern broadcasting facilities, studios, and offices. Gathering managers, employees, business partners, sponsors, members of the press, and its growing list of new talents, sequestered TV station IBC-13 as the major player officially reveiled its new look designed to cater to the Bagong Pinoy-Esque audiences become more aggressive for surging ahead in the ratings, with new UHF free-to-air news channel IBC News Network and new cable channel Danze TV, nationwide provincial station of originating stations TV-13 Baguio, TV-6 Mountain Province, TV-13 Laoag City, TV-13 Cebu, TV-12 Iloilo, TV-13 Davao and TV-10 Cagayan de Oro, and the country’s FM radio station its Mega Manila's #1 internet urban music and danze mix radio iDMZ 891 along with DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas and DYRG in Kalibo, Alkan as DZtV Radyo Budyong 13856 in the AM band, and the newest tourist-oriented FM station 103.8 Boracay FM in Boracay. And if the two giant networks are ABS-CBN is known as the Kapamilya network (member of the family) and GMA is known as the Kapuso network (one with your heart) as well as TV5 known as the Kapatid network (sibling), the Broadcast City-based station positioned itself sequestered radio-television IBC under the brand ID as the Kapinoy network for making gains in viewership (member of the Pinoy), thanks to chairman Eric Canoy, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, sales and marketing Tessie Taylor and vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz, apointed by President Noynoy Aquinio for administration under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). For the international channels IBC Global available in the US, Canada, the whole of Europe, Australia, the Middle East, Japan, and a host of other Asia-Pacific countries via cable TV, direct-to-home satellite, Internet Protocol Television'' ''(IPTV) as well as on the internet and ready to take on the two other networks for a battle for TV ratings, they have helped IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. In its continuing efforts to rock the TV industry, the trade relaunch staged on Lunch Break last June 30, 2012 was actually just the culmination of an aggressive campaign initiated by the network since late last year to further boost its steady growth. The network is still sequestered, and IBC will not be sold because it still up for privatization with brand-new transmitter power at 60-kilowatts as IBC Tower sitting on a 500-ft tower in Quezon City and supplements its monthly income with its earnings from Viva with a big share of the market. Records show that Congress granted IBC-13 a new 25-year legislative franchise under Republic Act 8954. If they’re seriously going to clash against ABS-CBN 2 and GMA 7, changing logos is a step in the right direction. IBC-13's new pinoy hat stand a chance against the GMA’s rainbow heart and the ' ABS-CBN'’s three signal rings. He said the IBC Channel 13 on the revenues from the blocktimer Viva Entertainment of Vic del Rosario, while RPN Channel 9 is 34 percent owned by Solar, 32 percent by Benedicto Group, 20 percent by the the government and 16 percent by stockholders while Channel 13 is expected to generate about P50 million this year and now have earning money from the new advertising market that IBC-13 ran a TV plug for the station. Aside from revamping and strengthening its lineup of programs, sequestered IBC-13, the No.3 station in the country the concept of highlighting the contracts to lure some of the industry's biggest names to its fold to increase our audience share and our ratings with Channel 13's market share. It has financially among the government-owned networks like RPN-9 and PTV-4, IBC-13 is now a strong No.3 in the rating dominance like giant networks GMA and ABS-CBN, according to a survey conducted by the AGB Nielsen Media Research data on National Urban Television Audience Measurement. The primetime block of rivals ABS-CBN as Primetime Bida and GMA as Telebabad with primetime teleserye, while IBC is now a primetime block as PrimeTastik with Viva-TV primetime shows are cartoons, music, movies, comedy, showbiz, teleserye (offer a new TV series) and asianovelas. He mentioned that singing champion popstar Anja Aguilar will be on her own project TV program with talent search and her new movie while AJ Muhlach will also host his own game show. Cristine Reyes is also expected to star in a new teleserye and her new movie. Meanwhile, IBC-13 will also challenge the dominance of GMA and ABS-CBN on the afternoon programming block with the launch of three new Korean drama on Viva-TV. In just a matter of months and weeks, singing champion Anja Aguilar is now on her home network IBC will performed with the network was able to convince its new pillars of IBC News and Public Affairs are broadcast journalist like Snooky Serna, Ricardo Cepeda, Zyrene Parsad-Valencia, Jess Caduco, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba, congressman Sonny Angara and new reporter Ralf Rivas to sign up with them. The new recruits will complement the station's previous batch of IBC talents led by Ryan Agoncillo, Maxene Magalona, Enrique Gil, Julia Montes, Smokey Manaloto, Joy Viado and Bianca Molales as well as Chinatown TV stars are Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Wendy Ty, Morgan Say and RJ Valentin with the new IBC mascots the large bee mascot dressed in a blazer and shirt is probably the most widely recognized character in the Philippines are new franchise mascot Mr. Kapinoy, the leader of IBC, Ms. TV, a new TV mascot, RadioGirl, a new IBC radio mascot and NewspaperBoy, a new IBC News mascots and Barney, Baby Bop and BJ, a new mascot for the children TV program Barney and Friends. All of the stars mentioned were present at last night's affair. Some of the new Viva-TV stars were popstar princess comedian Jon Santos, YouTube sensation Ashley Rivera, actress of drama princess Cristine Reyes, James Yap, unkabogable Vice Ganda, new actor AJ Muhlach, Britain's Got Talent alum Charlie Green, action star Robin Padilla, Philip Salvador, Nikki Bacolod, Richard Yap and Christopher de Leon. They stars have decided to hitch the wagon with us. To join us at the start of a very exciting journey. We will share the joys and the risks of what will be a new adventure for us. So, welcome to IBC-13 and thank you for your confidence. To the board of directors, management and staff of IBC-13. With new management at the helm and endless possibilities, he declared, IBC-13 promises to be the No.3 network for the top of the ratings, a pal to all Filipinos for international reach throughout the Philippines and the Southeast Asian region, log on to www.ibc.com.ph. IBC-13 was relaunched on Lunch Break, complete with the new slogan Pinoy ang Dating for the Kapinoy network and a station ID which features its biggest mascots such as Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. A singing champion Anja Aguilar is now on her Kapinoy network will tribute at IBC-13 Grand Relaunch at Lunch Break last June 30 when Anja is the latest addition to Viva’s constellation of stars will perform with a must-see production number and some of the biggest Kapinoy stars as well as IBC-13's industry milestones will be highlight of the program during the production number including new innovative and multi-genre world-class programming. Anja hopes to the tune of the hit song To Reach You, Domino (Jessie J), That's What Love Can Do (Boy Krazy) and One Sided Love (DDR) will sing and dance. Aside from singing champion popstar Anja Aguilar definitely has the looks of a future superstar, also joining the trade relaunch accompanied by Lunch Break host Ryan Agoncillo will joins mother diamond star Maricel Soriano and father new actor AJ Muhlach plus the new IBC Board of Directors with management headded by chairman Eric Caniy, president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, sales and marketing Tessie Taylor and vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz are the top honchos with the IBC family. The trade relaunch, more importantly, gave IBC-13 for the top of the ratings with opportunity to present its current roster of beef-up programs like morning show Magandang Umaga Ba?, flagship news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese, public affairs programs Good Take, Linawin Natin, Makabayang Duktor, Nora Mismo, Snooky, Angara ng Bayan and Pulsong Pinoy, noontime show Lunch Break, lifestyle show Chiantown TV, youth-oriented dance show DMZ-TV, the educational program Cooltura about the Filipino culture and a well-loved children's programs are Bear in the Big Blue House, Y2K: Yes to Kids and Barney and Friends, as well as the mix of Viva-TV programs like teen drama anthology Dear Heart, talk show called The Jon Santos Show, gag show Petra's Panniest, two new star-studded teleserye Esperanza and Pinokyo's Time, basketball PBA, new sitcom Petrang Kabayo and Dalawang Busoy, new reality dating-game Sabi Mo Nanay, reality shows are P-POP Star Hunt and SM Little Stars and game shows like The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? plus the phenomenal animated fairy-serye Winx Club dubbed in Filipino, new anime like Crayon Shin Chan, action-packed Cyborg Kurocahn and Kirarin, and a new imported Korean asianovelas like Fodnant Garden, Queen and I, Dream High and Can You Hear My Heart, which become the new homegrown shows for Filipino viewers to be aired nationwide. IBC-13 also proudly announced its own Sunday noontime variety program titled KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party, topbilled by Nicole Hiyala and Chris Tsuper, Anja Aguilar, Shy Carlos and DJ Durano.